


Angel Eyes

by SarynotSary



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Songfic, a bit of fluff and a bit of heartbreak, literally follows the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: One-shot inspired by the song "Angel Eyes" by ABBA. Claire spots Owen with a girl and recalls her own relationship with him, and she realizes her feelings for him had never quite left.





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, but I hope you like it! Enjoy :)

**_I keep thinking about his angel eyes, I keep thinking…_ **

 

Claire Dearing did not fall in love easily.

 

She had always had short, almost meaningless, relationships or quick hookups to release tension and stress at work. When she started her job at Jurassic World, though, she even lacked the aforementioned forms of… entertainment. Running the biggest theme park in the world had made her walls lift up even higher than they had always been, and her heart basically freeze.

That, until she met Owen Grady. 

That man irritated her, to say the least. He completely unnerved her. His utter lack of respect for her authority and his damned ability to see right past her front and into her soul enraged her. He had no right to make her feel dizzy every time he stared at her with that hungry, yet adoring gaze of his. She could NOT let herself fall for a man like that. An employee, for christ’s sake!

It had been her sister, also combined with her assistant’s insisting advice, who’d made her give in to the flirting, months after Owen had been trying to woo her, with apparently no feedback. The next time she’d had to go check on the raptor enclosure, she had then made sure to just let her walls down a bit and be more carefree, openly laughing at his jokes and flirting back, and man, had it felt good to be herself. He had always made her feel ten years younger and beautiful.

That’s why it had only taken them one week before they decided to go out on a date. The dinner they’d had planned went impossibly bad, but the sexual tension had been so high, they’d ended up in bed afterwards, anyways. Their attraction to each other had been too powerful to be canceled with one awful date.

And that’s when the trouble had begun. Claire had let herself fall hard for Owen, they had decided to start a sexual relationship, which eventually had started turning into something more.

Well, until their abrupt breakup. Which had left Claire feeling completely empty, crying herself to sleep every night.

 

**_Last night_ **

**_I was taking a walk along the river_ **

**_And I saw him together with a young girl_ **

 

Two months after she had ended things with Owen, Claire found herself taking yet another walk through the park’s botanic gardens. She had taken up the habit a couple of weeks earlier, and she’d found out it really helped her clear her mind and relax.

That day, though, as she was enjoying the sound of the water running beside her, she spotted him.

Sitting on the edge of the bank, all lovey doves with a young blonde. Claire’s heart sunk, as she carefully and silently approached the pair, finding a good hiding spot behind a large tree to spy on them.

She then immediately recognized the girl as one of the new park interns. Carol? Caroline? Courtney? Something like that. She must have been like, twenty-five. Claire fought back her gag reflex at that. She couldn’t help but stay there and stare at the pair, though.

 

**_And the look that he gave her made me shiver,_ **

**_Cause he always used to look at me that way_ **

**_And I thought, maybe I should walk right up to her_ **

**_And say: “a ha ha, it’s a game he likes to play…”_ **

 

Owen was acting very similar to when he was trying to conquer Claire. She felt played and undignified, all over again. Then she heard it.

“Damn… Your face is like, a work of art. Belongs in a museum, girl.”

Claire had to really fight the contents of her stomach rising up her throat then. She was dangerously close to actually throw up all over the place, which would have surely caught the couple’s attention, and ended her dignity forever.

After recomposing herself and thanking whatever entity there was in the sky above her for sparing her a scene, she shook her head and felt bad for the poor girl. She so desperately wanted to go to her and shoo her away for her own good. Set her free from the manipulating grasp of that son of a bitch. Claire was tough, and yet she still hadn’t been able to fully recover from the spell of Owen Grady, so let alone a cute little college student.

 

_-Flashback-_

 

Owen held Claire close to his chest after the greatest round of sex either of them had ever had in their life. They were both chuckling at their whole situation: naked and panting, barely a week after Claire had given him her last stern look, the one who said _I’m not taking your shit, Grady, I hate you._

“What?” Owen giddily asked Claire, scanning her beautiful flushed face with his dark green eyes and gently massaging her scalp with his left hand.

Claire stayed silent for a moment, taking in his gorgeous features. “Nothing. It’s just, I can’t believe I was trying to push… _this_ … away.” She admitted, gesturing to his whole muscular body.

“Well” Owen replied, stealing a kiss from her swollen lips. Then another, then another again. “I knew you couldn’t resist for much longer. I mean… Do you think I hadn’t noticed your cheeks blushing every time I lifted something and made my muscles flex, on purpose?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“HA! So you admit you were just putting on a show!” She pointed out, proudly.

“Yes, but you loved it. And it worked.” He gave her a smug smile.

Claire scooted a bit closer to him, which was almost impossible given their basically glued bodies, nudging his nose with her own. “Yes, I did. And, it did.” She confessed, finally bringing their lips together lovingly.

After they parted, they lay in silence for some time, just basking in each other’s presence and absentmindedly stroking whatever part of the other’s body they could reach.

“So… What now?” Claire wondered, her voice barely audible.

Owen’s mouth curled up into a smile from its position against her head, which he then kissed. “I like you, Claire. Let’s see how this goes… what do you think?”

Claire smiled as well. “I like you too” she said, blushing a little. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Good.” Owen said, satisfied. Then he slightly pulled back to look at her.

“What?” Her cheeks were burning up by now.

“Nothing” He shot her that boyish smile she loved so much. “I just… damn. Your face is so beautiful, it’s a work of art. Should belong in a museum.”

Claire playfully swatted his chest. “Shut up.”

“It’s true, baby.” He went back to holding her impossibly close. “Now, get some sleep.”

 

 

**_Look into his angel eyes_ **

**_One look and you’re hypnotized_ **

**_He’ll take your heart and you must pay the price…_ **

 

_\- Flashback -_

 

Claire and Owen’s relationship hadn’t really been out in the open, but not entirely concealed, either. Their closest friends - just Barry and Zara and Karen, really - knew about them, but the rest of the park staff, whenever they saw them out and about together, just assumed he was a hopeless raptor trainer trying to have his way with the boss lady. Neither of them really cared about people’s thoughts, though.

It all dawned on Claire when she refused to use a new packet of chewing gums and just filled her old one with new gums, only because Owen had kept it in his pocket for maybe an hour, once. 

She was falling in love with Owen Grady, and she was falling hard.

She gave into him more than once, leaving work earlier than usual, asking Zara to change her schedule more often than ever, or just finding herself taking detours to the raptor paddock when she was driving by, to have quickies in his office or just watch him work in awe. She worshipped him, and she wasn’t even ashamed. It felt good.

They would have movie nights at her house every Friday, cuddling and just exchanging sweet gestures on her couch. She loved to watch him fall asleep with his head on her lap, tired from a full day of dealing with training vicious carnivores; so she would just hum her favourite songs to him while stroking his handsome face.

She was a total goner.

 

**_Look into his angel eyes_ **

**_You’ll think you’re in paradise_ **

**_Then one day you find out he wears a disguise_ **

**_Don’t look too deep into those angel eyes…_ **

 

_\- Flashback -_

 

They were three months into their blissful relationship when Claire made the horrifying discovery.

She had been called for an emergency conference early in the morning, leaving a groggy Owen behind in her bed, explaining to him what was going on and kissing him goodbye in a hurry.

Apparently, someone was spying on the park to pass information about dinosaur DNA manipulation to some illegal criminal organization. That was all Claire got, because her mind had stopped working the moment Simon Masrani said “probably pretending to be a dinosaur handler and researcher”. 

It couldn’t be. Owen would never.

She snapped out of it when Masrani requested her to summon the park’s best technician to forcefully hack into every employee’s device. It could be a rather serious situation, if the suspicions proved to be true.

Claire nodded, and as soon as her boss’ face disappeared from the large screen on the conference room’s wall, she was on it.

Lily was a good friend of Claire’s. Well, at least as far as “friends” someone could go with her. But the petite girl with the dirty blonde pixie cut had always been nice to her whenever a technological issue came up in her office, and she never failed to impress her. She was a real pro when it came to hacking systems, too.

“This is going to be interesting” Lily commented, once Claire had told her everything. The redhead then left, but not before telling the technician to maintain everyone’s privacy, making exceptions only in case of emergency.

The good news was, the spy thing was a false alarm. The bad news was, Lily had felt the need to let Claire know about some other thing.

When she did, Claire really wished they’d had a spy instead.

It dated back to the first night she had spent with Owen. Apparently, he shared a group chat with some of his dinosaur trainer friends in the park. What she saw from that night, horrified her. 

It was a picture of her, peacefully sleeping on Owen’s bare chest, the man smiling smugly to the camera, with the caption “Try to beat THIS now, assholes!!”

The comments that followed it made her even sicker.

 

“You lucky bastard”

 

“No way man! The ice queen? You’re a GOD”

 

“Bro!! Does she actually know how to have sex though? Did she update you on the guests’ satisfaction as she came? Lmao”

 

“daaaaayummm if you can tame that, you can tame the raptors!!”

 

“You set the bar impossibly high now, I hate you man”

 

“Nah, let’s wait till Megan Fox comes to visit and I’ll beat him”

 

“Larry you sure do know how to tell a joke”

 

“Shut up Nick”

 

It went on, but Claire couldn’t really read them all; one, because she didn’t want to, and two, because she had to sprint to the toilet as she vomited even her soul in it.

She then rushed home, and was somewhat relieved to see that Owen still hadn’t left. He wasn’t escaping this. 

He was eating breakfast on her couch as she barged in.

“Hey babe, what was-”

He didn’t have time to finish before her hand came in contact with his left cheek at the speed of light. “You BASTARD!” Claire screamed, her voice shaking and tears starting to pour down her face.

“What was that for…?” Owen asked in disbelief while rubbing his sore face, his voice barely audible, looking at Claire like she had gone mad.

She slapped his other cheek.

“Hey! Stop it, Claire!” He protested, rising from his seat and getting a hold of both her forearms. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but obviously, he was a rock.

“Claire. What. Is. It.” He insisted.

Not being able to free herself from him, she just spat in his face. “You should know!” She shouted, sobbing. “Am I just a trophy to you, Owen??” He released her, gears starting to turn into his head. Claire continued.

“An emergency required our best technician to hack into every employee’s device. Don’t you think your… picture, from our first night… could escape her!” She said between sobs.

“Ugh. Okay. Listen Claire, I’m so-”

“You’re HORRIBLE!” She accused him. 

“Claire, I swear it’s not like that now, I was an asshole, I-”

“GET OUT!” She didn’t give him a chance to explain. “I don’t want to EVER see you again. You disgust me.” She growled.

Her hurt expression made Owen’s heart shatter into a million pieces, but he merely nodded, pleading guilty, and left without a word.

 

**_Sometimes when I’m lonely_ **

**_I sit and think about him_ **

**_And it hurts to remember all the good times_ **

**_When I thought I could never live without him…_ **

 

Claire gripped the bark of the tree she was hidden behind. She stared at Owen and the girl and her heart pounded. Her gaze, then, shifted from both people to just him. The sunset was doing amazing things to his face. His profile was glowing, eyes slightly squinted in the sunlight, taking in his surroundings. She felt a familiar sensation in her stomach when he smiled at the blonde, that boyish grin she had learnt to love so much.

Claire sighed. On the day of her horrifying discovery, she had been actually planning on telling Owen how she’d felt. Tears sprung in her eyes as the same feelings came back again while watching him. 

She turned around and slowly slid down the trunk of the tree, sitting at its base. She hugged her knees and recalled the past two months, spent crying herself to sleep and trying to stop thinking about Owen. No matter how much she thought about what he had done, she couldn’t bring herself to fully hate him or move on. His actions had always been so genuine, she was almost sure he had really felt something for her, too. But she mostly blamed it on her own love-blinded vision.

Maybe she should have listened to his explanations. Maybe she should have given him a chance. Maybe.

 

**_And I wonder,_ **

**_Does it have to be the same_ **

**_Every time when I see him?_ **

**_It really brings back all the pain_ **

**_A ha ha, how could I forget that name…_ **

 

Claire’s thoughts were interrupted by a female voice yelling.

“Claire????”

She froze. _God, I’ve been caught. Quick, make up an excuse, brain._

She swiftly turned around, and realized the voice wasn’t aimed at her. It was aimed at Owen.

The blonde intern was now standing on her feet, looking rather mad.

“Owen, I’m sick of you calling that name every time!! Am I just a crappy physical replacement to you?? A hole to fill when fantasizing about her???”

Claire gasped as the girl went on.

“Don’t you think I didn’t hear the first letters of her name come out of your mouth when we slept together, before you corrected yourself!! You’ve said her name six times in the three days we’ve been together! I’m sick of this.”

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the semi-deserted botanic gardens, as Owen was slapped hard, _again._ Claire momentarily felt bad for him, before realizing she had done the exact same thing to him just two months before, and that she would have done it too if she’d been in the poor girl’s shoes.

Although this time, her feelings for him came rushing back all at once, her head spinning so fast she didn’t notice the couple walking towards her, the blonde walking at an angry pace, and Owen lazily trying to chase after her, stopping in his tracks when he realized he wasn’t kidding anyone.

“Cara, I’m sorry, I- Ugh.” Owen gave up, letting the girl go. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed to himself: “Claire…Look what you’ve done to me”

His head shot up as soon as he caught a glimpse of red hair with the corner of his eye. He almost fell back into the river. “Claire?? What-”

“No need. I heard it.” She informed him, her voice small.

Owen brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “So… yeah… About that…”

Claire silenced him by raising her right hand. Then she looked up at him. “Tomorrow, seven sharp. Dinner at Tony’s. No questions.” She told him.

Owen’s slight smile turned into a broad grin. “You got it.”

 

**_Crazy about his angel eyes…_ **

 

She had always had almost meaningless relationships or quick hookups, never quite experienced having actual deep feelings for someone.

That, until she met Owen Grady.

 

Claire Dearing did not fall out of love easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the chewing gum packet thing was inspired by a true story - that's right - from non other than me, myself and I. Never crushing on anyone ever again.


End file.
